Jupiter Christmas
by Fox Xanatos
Summary: Faye makes a surprise Christmas Party, but what she doesn't know is that the surprise is on her. One Shot, Please review!


Jupiter Jazz Part 3  
  
On the Bebop it was another day. Ed was on her Tomato with Ein, Jet was trimming his bonsai trees, well actually he was butchering them, and as usual Spike and Faye were fighting.  
  
"Come on Spike give it to me! I earned my share on the bounty!" Faye screeched in attempt to grab the wad of money in Spike's hand.  
  
"You didn't help you screwed it up. You always do. I have no idea why Jet keeps you cuz we are better off without you!" Spike bellowed back.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't get in my way I wouldn't of messed up, and besides you know that you guys would be helpless without me around." Faye fired back, then her expression changed from furious to calm. "Spike please give me the money, I promise that I won't use it for gambling, I really need it today."  
  
"What do you need it for?" Spike asked suspiciously . It wasn't everyday that you heard Faye say the word "please".  
  
"I want to take a vacation to Jupiter." Faye replied bluntly. She was planning on leaving without notice tonight but since he asked she decided she might as well tell them. Who knows when a good bounty might pop up and they might need her.  
  
"Why to Jupiter?" "Ever since I got my memory back I remembered that I always loved the snow, Jupiter is an all year round winter so I won't have to search too far. I already have a place to go." Faye explained.  
  
It was true; after Gren had left he had also left her a note saying that if she ever needed a place to stay that she could use his apartment and also, she could take something of his. She had taken his coat and some pictures to remind her of him. That came in very handy because in 2 days was the 1 year anniversary of his death. She wanted to go there and pay her respects.  
  
She had never told anyone about the note or what had happened at his house, but she knew that he had died on his way back to Titan. She had planned to stop over there for some time alone.  
  
"Where are you planning on going? You don't have enough money to stay at a hotel, and you don't know anyone there."  
  
"What I'm going to do there is none of your business," she hissed through her teeth. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." With that she stomped off to her room.  
  
"Faye!" Faye turned around in time to catch the wad of money that Spike just passed to her. She smirked and walked away leaving a very smug looking Spike.  
  
When she got to her room she laughed to herself "That Lunkhead". She had told Spike a lie and the truth. She was really going to Jupiter to set up a surprise Christmas party. She told Spike that she going on vacation just to give him the idea that she wanted to be alone. It was true that she loved the snow; she can remember the fun times she had with her family in the winter time on earth. She was also planning on going to Titan to pay her respects to Gren. He had told her a lot of things that had effected her life in ways that she never thought could happen. Packing all of her stuff she went to tell everybody what she was doing.  
  
"No! Don't leave me Faye-Faye" Edward wailed when she found out that the she was leaving. "Edward it's only for a week. I promise that I'll bring you back a souvenir," Faye said trying to coax the young adolescent.  
  
"Yay! Souvenirs, cheers, beers!" Edward rejoiced running off to find Ein. Faye sighed at the young girl and went to the hanger. Throwing in all of her stuff she got into her Redtail and sped off.  
  
On the way to Titan she remembered the conversation that they had the night that Gren died. The room was so tense and words were told with the expression of their faces. Finally in a blind furry; Faye fired her gun aimlessly. With a swift movement Gren knocked the gun out of her hand and yanked her arm back. She yelped when he took out a needle and injected a tranquilizer into her. When she woke up, her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was laying on his bed with Jet looking over her asking if she was alright.  
  
Walking up to his grave she muttered her parting words. Smiling sadly she said, "You were my first real true friend. Good-bye Mr. Saxophone." With that said she left a few roses and jumped back into her space craft and sped of to Jupiter.  
  
When she got there, she immediately went to the apartment and started getting things ready. She made room for the tree, and cleaned the house. It had been a while since she had been in here and spiders were starting to make themselves comfy.  
  
After everything was clean in the house she headed outside to buy presents. On Jupiter there was a huge mall that was located on the Northwest outskirts of the city; it was about 15 stories high and could hold over 3 thousand people.  
  
When she got there she went straight to the plant store and to the cooking store. Next she stopped at a place called "Technology for Geniuses'". Afterwards she headed for the food court. All of the shopping so far had made her very hungry; if you've been eating Jet's food for 2 months it's nice to have some good food. After eating she went to the pawn shop.  
  
"Excuse me I have a package that I need to pick up; it's under the name Valentine" she called to the person in the back of the store.  
  
"Yes, yes I have your order, it just got here yesterday." An old lady who was probably about 85 stepped out of the back with a small package in her hand and a large garment bag hanging by her arm.  
  
"How much is it?" Faye asked pulling out the wad of money that had shrunk considerably. "The price would usually be about 150 wuloongs, but since it nearly Christmas I'll cut the price in half; 75 wuloongs please."  
  
Faye quickly paid and left, but not before saying thank you and wishing her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. After that she went to the pet store. By the time she left the mall she had enough money to buy food, a tree, and ornaments.  
  
When she got back to the house she was too tired to do anything. She fell asleep on the couch. The next few days she was busy cooking cleaning and preparing; her biggest problem was putting up the tree. It took her about 3 hours before she was able to put the ornaments on without the tree or the ornaments falling.  
  
Finally Christmas Eve came and the entire Bebop was in the dining room for the apartment.  
  
"Wow Faye you really outdid yourself. I haven't had a meal this good in a long time," Jet complimented, adding his second serving of mashed potato onto his plate.  
  
"Yeah I have to admit, your cooking is a lot better than Jet's," Spike replied. "I speak for Ed also," he chuckled.  
  
Ed was unable to speak; she was busy eating everything she could get her hands on. Ein was under the table picking up any piece of food that fell to the ground.  
  
After dinner was finished they all settled down next to the tree, which had fortunately stayed up and now had many presents under it.  
  
Faye got a new blanket that had money decorations on it from Jet, a new pair of shoes from Spike, and a new communication compact from Ed. Jet got a bonsai tree book and a cooking book from Faye, a new apron from Spike, and a new invention from Ed that helped monitor the food when he cooked. Ed got a new hacking system, and some new clothes from Faye, a new blanket that had computers decorations on it from Jet, and a kit of tricks that Spike got her that earned him a few glares from Faye and Jet; Ed just laughed. Ein didn't get anything from Spike, Jet or Ed, but Faye got him a small doggy bed and about 15 cans of dog food. Finally, Spike got new spy goggles from Ed that she had modified, a new jacket and scarf from Jet, and from Faye he got something that he wasn't expecting. She got him the suit that he wears. It was something that was given to him by his father when he was a child. It was very rare to find another one, because it was a limited addition.  
  
"Thank you Faye; this really mean a lot," he said with pure gratification. "There is still one more thing," she said, handing him the smaller package. Opening it he found a book called "The Hobbit".  
  
"How did you know?" "I saw you on Ed's computer not too long ago looking for the book. So I thought I would do something nice and get it for you," she said with a shrug. Suddenly Spike dragged her outside and took her behind the building and pinned her in between the way and his body.  
  
"Spike what the hell are you doing?" She fumed as soon as Spike had let go of her hand.  
  
"Umm......well I wanted to give something to you in private if thats okay?"  
  
"What would you want to give that had to be done without everybody else?" Spike removed his hand from his jacket and held it above both of their heads. Faye looked up to see a piece of Mistletoe.  
  
"Oh no you have got to be kidding me. I'm mean you hate me right." She said in attempt to escape from his grasp, but to no avail.  
  
"Who said I hated you, infact," He put his face near her ear and whispered sending shivers down her spine "I feel the exact opposite"  
  
Faye opened her mouth to react, but Spike's mouth covered hers. For a moment Faye was stunned and just stood there. Then slowly gave in and kissed him back. They both parted out of breath and both blushing.  
  
"I love you, Faye Valentine." Faye's eyes watered up as she heard those word. She flung herself on to him kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love you too, Spike Speigel, with all that I am."  
  
Spike smirked and took her hand in his hand. Together they walked back to the apartment building for the rest of the Christmas night.  
  
The rest of Christmas was nice and peaceful, something that was very rare for the Bebop crew. The next day was going to go back to normal and everything would be loud and crazy again. Well......not so normal for Spike and Faye, but we can't argue can we? So to make it quick it was a very good Christmas for the Bebop crew.  
  
The End  
  
A/N:: So how did you like it. I've had it since December obviously, but I just put it on and reviews are very much welcome. ::Giggles:: Anyway I've decided that I won't update Welcome Home Cowboy until I get 24 reviews. I didn't want to have to start blackmailing but it's seems that I won't get any reviews if I do. Okay then I will hopefully see in a little bit. ^_^  
Fox Xanatos 


End file.
